In a refrigerator, as shown in FIG. 1, a gasket 300 is placed between a door 100 and a body 200 thereof to prevent the outflowing of cool air and inflowing of warm air therefrom and thereinto by filling a gap between the body 200 and the door 100. Further, a permanent magnet 310 is placed inside the gasket 300 to force the gasket 300 to closely adhere to the body 200 by the magnetic force and improve the sealing capability of the gasket 300.
However, in such a refrigerator, it requires a large force to open the door, the force being large enough to overcome the magnetic force of the magnet and the weight of the door.